


Where Is Lila 2k18: my take on the... situation

by protectchatnoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don't Read This, F/F, I hate it, I swear this is not decent in any way, also someone's probably done this before but, if you want to retain your sanity don't read, it isn't serious I promise, this is a joke, this is not serious, this took me three minutes to write, where is Lila, where is Lila?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectchatnoir/pseuds/protectchatnoir
Summary: Where is Lila, you may ask?Maybe she's living in a utility closet, locker or air vent, you say?I raise you this: what if Lila never left the top of the Eiffel Tower?





	Where Is Lila 2k18: my take on the... situation

**Author's Note:**

> Don't.... take this seriously plz

It had been _weeks_  since Ladybug and Chat Noir had left her at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Little did they know that Lila Rossi was afraid of heights. She kinda panicked and doesn't know how to get down.

So she sat there in the cold all day and all night for weeks.

Until one day the two superheroes passed her while out on patrol. They laughed at her.

After that, Ladybug and Chat Noir passed every evening to throw her a lettuce sandwich. 

 

Lila hated lettuce. 

 

So she ate the bread and threw the filling to a nearby pigeon. Who, by the way, was already sending her death threats with its beady little eyes. No, seriously. That thing was out to get her. Maybe it was because she told it how Adrien was like totally her boyfriend and somehow it knew she was lying.

 

So Lila stayed like that, freezing at night, too warm in the daytime, having a lettuce sandwich in a bag (and occasionally an apple, if she was lucky) by Paris' "super" heroes. 

 

Until one fateful day, when Kagami showed up. When Lila heard somebody shouting her name, she leant over the edge (and tried not to fall to her death, but go off I guess) to see who it was.

It was Kagami. (The two of them had never met, but Lila knew who Kagami was because magic.) 

 

"Oh, Lila! Lila! Let down your hair?!" Kagami cried in an uncertain way.

Kagami was basically a very small dot in the distance coz the Eiffel Tower is kinda tall.

 

"Dude. I'm not Rapunzel!" Lila answered and sniffed haughtily.

 

"Okay. Well, I'm your knight in shining armour and I'm gonna scALE THE TOWER TO RESCUE YOU!" Kagami yelled happily.

 

Lila rolled her eyes, even though Kagami wouldn't be able to see her (coz the TOWER IS TALL remember). "Well, it looks more like fencing gear, but actually like whatever at this point."

 

And then Kagami ran up the side of the Eiffel Tower and rescued Lila and then then went and got married and the pigeon was the uhh best man! Even though he wanted to kill Lila but anyways 

Lila never touched a lettuce sandwich again.

 

And Lila and Kagami lived happily ever after, 

 

The end!!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> ... sigh.
> 
> Why do I do this? Who knows. Anyway, I hope you have a nice day and please don't come after me


End file.
